Coeur et travers
by diddl1
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe du 5-0 et pas des moindre, une criminologue française. Comment va-t-elle s'intégrer à l'équipe?
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

Fic Hawaii 5-0

 **Prologue**

Le commandant Steeve McGarrett, chef du 5-0, se présenta ce matin au bureau du gouverneur à la demande de celui-ci. Il passa l'entrée, salua Dana la secrétaire qui lui demanda de patienter. Steeve s'essaya, soupirant, un rendez-vous avec le gouverneur était rarement bon signe.

Au moment où il avança sa main pour prendre le journal du jour, Dana l'interpella pour le faire entrer dans le bureau du gouverneur. Passant la porte, lui et le gouverneur se saluèrent.

S : Bonjour Mr le Gouverneur.

G : Bonjour Commandant McGarrett, comment allez-vous ?

S : Bien, bien la routine. Puis je connaître l'objet de ce rendez-vous ? S'impatienta Steeve.

G : J'y viens. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il existe un programme d'échange entre la police des Etats Unis et de la France. Certains de nos agents sont allés en France découvrir les méthodes d'investigation de la police française.

Steeve écoutait attentivement les paroles du Gouverneur mais n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

G : J'ai reçu une demande de la police française il y a quelques jours…

S : Non

G : pardon ? S'étonna le gouverneur

S : je sais où vous voulez en venir et ma réponse est non.

G : je regrette Commandant mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. L'agent Monroe a des états de services qui, j'en suis sûr, sera un atout pour le 5-0. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil et bonne impression sur notre police. S'énerva le gouverneur

Steeve, soupira et crois les bras, montrant son énervement.

S : Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouvel élément, mon équipe fonctionne très bien. Vous connaissez nos résultats.

G : Et vous pouvez en être fier mais apprendre de nouvelles méthodes et du sang neuf ne peut pas vous faire de mal. L'agent Monroe viendra se présenter dans une semaine dans vos bureaux dans la matinée, informez votre équipe et soyez courtois, c'est bien compris ?

Steeve se résigna, il n'avait pas le choix mais n'allait pas non plus faciliter la tâche à cet agent français et faire le babysitter.

S : Oui Gouverneur. Je peux disposer ?

G : Oui, allez-y et bonne journée.

Steeve sorti du bureau du Gouverneur, passablement énervé, passa tellement vite devant Dana qui n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer. Il monta en voiture et regagna le 5-0.


	2. Chapter 2 : CHAP 01 Emily Monroe Quelque

**CHAP 01 Emily Monroe**

Quelque jour plus tard – Aéroport de Hawaii

Passant les portes de l'aéroport avec ma valise, je fus subjuguée par le paysage qui s'offrait devant moi et surtout le temps ! Du soleil, un ciel sans nuage, des gens souriants, un nouveau départ...

Je n'en revenais pas de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi, il y a encore quelques jours j'étais à Paris où je faisais mon job sans joie ni énergie. En effet, faire sa place en tant que femme dans la police a toujours été un défi. Mais j'étais une battante, grâce à mon père, Commandant dans la BAC, m'avait éduqué à la dure. Avoir des sentiments est un signe de faiblesse. Souvent en mission, j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule dès mon plus jeune âge.

Ma maman tomba malade quand j'avais 15 ans d'une maladie rare : la démense fronto-temporale. Au début, elle avait des absences puis les sautes d'humeur, insomnie… Mon père dû l'admettre à l'hôpital car elle ne reconnaissait plus par moment ses proches, ayant même des crises de violence. Elle décéda un 9 Avril et j'étais seule avec ma mère à l'hôpital quand cela arriva. Mon père était absent, comme toujours, depuis l'apparition de la maladie de ma mère. Il préférait se réfugier dans le boulot que de profiter de sa femme avant la fin.

Cela avait cassé quelque chose en moi, j'étais inconsolable pendant plusieurs semaines, apathique, ne supportant aucun contact et encore moins celui de son père. Ce n'est que lorsque Lisa, ma meilleure amie du lycée et également la fille de l'infirmière s'occupant de ma mère, décida de me secouer pour me réveiller. Me disant que je n'étais pas seule, que je devais vivre pour moi et ma maman pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Que je devais me rappeler des bons moments, en famille et aussi reprendre contact avec mon père.

Reprendre ma vie en main oui mais pardonner à mon père, me parut insurmontable et notre relation est toujours tendue.

Après avoir repris ma vie en main, je décrochai mon bac scientifique à 16 ans, ayant sauté plusieurs classes dues à mes capacités. On me qualifiait de génie mais je détestais ça, j'aurais préféré avoir des parents normaux, présents et être populaire à l'école. Au lieu de ça, j'étais quasiment orpheline et mise de côté par mes camarades qui ne venaient me parler que pour que je les aide en cours. Seule Lisa depuis le lycée, était présente et sincère. Puis je suis entrée en fac de droit et me passionna ensuite pour la criminologie.

Ainsi j'obtenue ma licence de profiler et utilisa mes capacités pour entrer dans la tête des criminels. Je fus repérée et entra dans une unité spécialisée dans l'étude d'affaire délicate telle que terrorisme, tueurs en série. Je mis tous sentiments de côté et décida de faire ce pour quoi j'étais payée : entrer dans la tête des gens et les arrêter.

Bref, cette proposition d'échange fut comme une bouffée d'air car même dans son job, je n'étais pas heureuse. On ne me prenait pas au sérieux dû à mon âge, on me trouvait bizarre car trop solitaire et renfermée sur moi-même. J'espérais qu'à Hawaii, ce serait différent, que l'équipe qu'elle allait intégrer lui apporterait du piment et du bonheur dans ma vie.

Sortant de ce moment d'absence plein de souvenirs, elle sorti de l'aéroport, s'arrêtant quelques instant pour profiter du soleil sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et sourit, un vrai sourire. Elle allait tout faire pour être heureuse, elle ne le savait pas encore mais sa venue à Hawaii allait changer sa vie.

Elle prie un taxi pour la mener à son hôtel, elle ne devait débuter son nouvel emploi que dans quelques jours et avait bien l'intention de découvrir son nouvel environnement.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, elle profita de la vue sur mer qu'offrait sa chambre, elle n'avait jamais eu pareil vue, une chambre aussi spacieuse. Puis se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait rendez- vous avec le gouverneur, elle décida de s'activer et de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer.

Une heure plus tard, elle se présenta au bureau du Gouverneur et fut impressionnée par la bâtisse. Elle entama la conversation en anglais.

E : bonjour Madame, je suis l'agent Monroe, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Gouverneur.

D : Bonjour agent Monroe, je préviens le gouverneur, asseyez-vous.

Emily alla à s'asseoir tout en regardant la secrétaire qui souriait et commençait à se marrer toute seule. Intriguée, Emily lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Dana s'arrêta brusquement de rire mais lui expliqua tout de même tout sourire.

D : Je pensais juste au commandant McGarrett qui est votre nouveau supérieur. Il a été convoqué par le gouverneur il y a quelques jours pour le prévenir de votre venue.

E : Et…

D : Disons que quand le commandant est ressorti du bureau, il n'était pas très heureux et ne m'a même pas entendu lui dire au revoir.

Emily resta interdite, sa venue n'était donc pas prévu, en tout cas on n'avait pas mis au parfum son nouveau chef de sa venue. Elle perdit son sourire et eu le cœur lourd. Ça commence bien, pensa-t-elle.

D : ne vous inquiétez pas, le commandant n'aime pas qu'on lui impose les choses mais quand il vous connaîtra je suis sûre que ça ira.

Au même moment, le Gouverneur sorti de son bureau. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main qu'elle serra pour le saluer. Ils s'assirent dans le bureau du gouverneur. Emily était quelque peu stressée et surtout impressionnée.

G : Bonjour agent Monroe, ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ? Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

E : Bonjour Mr le Gouverneur, je suis ravie également ! Hawaii est incroyable et je n'ai vu qu'un petit bout ! J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir votre pays. Je vous avoue que c'est le plus long voyage que j'ai fait de ma vie. J'ai fait escale à L.A. avant d'arriver jusqu'à vous. Débita-t-elle avec le sourire.

Le Gouverneur lui sourit impressionné.

G : J'en suis ravie, vous allez vous plaire ici j'en suis sûre. En tout cas votre anglais est impeccable.

E : Je vous remercie et merci beaucoup pour le logement que vous m'avez trouvé en attendant que je me trouve un logement. Cette chambre et cette vue sur l'océan est magnifique, je me croirai presque en vacances.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être trop enthousiaste, se calma quelque peu.

E : Excusez-moi je me suis un peu trop enthousiasmée mais Paris n'a rien avoir avec ici. Vous avez le soleil, l'océan, les gens sont souriants…

G : et nous avons aussi des criminels, termina le Gouverneur faisant redescendre sur terre Emily.

E : Oui bien sûr Monsieur. Je suis là pour ça. Je sais que vous connaissez mes états de service et je saurais me montrer digne de la chance que vous m'offrez.

G : Je compte sur vous. J'ai prévenu le chef de l'unité 5-0, le Commandant McGarrett, la semaine dernière de votre venue.

E : Très bien, je me présenterai comme prévu demain.

G : Si vous avez le moindre problème, prévenez-moi.

E : Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Je suis profiler et vous connaissez mon parcours, je ne me laisse pas intimider facilement. Dit-elle avec sérieux. Cela valait aussi pour lui, elle connaissait les hommes et surtout les hommes de pouvoir. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire sinon elle n'en serait pas là. On lui reprochait souvent son insolence, elle voulait faire bouger les choses et détestait l'injustice. Cela lui avait voulu des remontrances plusieurs fois mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Le Gouverneur la fixa, compris le message et cela ne lui plaisait guère, il espérait pouvoir garder un œil sur le 5-0 par le biais de sa surveillance. Il espérait ne pas avoir une autre tête brûlée, il avait déjà assez à faire avec le Commandant.

G : Très bien. Je vous souhaite encore une fois la bienvenue parmi nous. Dit-il en se levant et en raccompagnant Emily jusqu' à la porte.

E : Bonne journée Monsieur.

Emily passa devant Dana, elles se sourirent et se saluèrent. Emily sorti de la bâtisse, soulagée et surtout déstressée. Elle se mit à rire tellement elle était excitée, se rendant compte enfin de là où elle était ! C'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle et il était à peine 14h, elle avait encore son après-midi pour se balader et profiter avant d'attaquer demain. Elle se décida à retourner à sa chambre pour adopter une tenue plus décontractée et aller sur la plage. Arrivée à la plage, portant short, tee shirt, chapeau et lunettes de soleil, sorti son téléphone et appela en facetime son amie Lisa. Le visage de Lisa apparu sur le téléphone.

E : Salut Lisa !

L : Hey ma belle, alors bien arrivée ?

E : Oui ! je suis arrivée ce matin, il fait au moins 30 degrés, je me croirais en vacances !

L : Tu m'étonnes ça fait rêver mais n'oublie pas que tu es en mission.

E : Oui oui j'y pense. En fin j'y penserai demain. Pour le moment je suis à la plage. Dit-elle en tournant son téléphone pour montrer le paysage idyllique.

L : Oh la la, le rêve profite bien de ta chance tu l'as bien mérité. Je suis contente de te voir sourire.

E : Oui ici j'ai l'impression de démarrer une nouvelle vie, d'oublier ma vie à Paris.

L : Tant que tu ne m'oublie pas. Se renfrogna Lisa attendant la réaction d'Emily

E : Oh mais non voyons ! Réagit-elle

L : Je t'embête ma belle, dès que je peux je viens te voir.

E : Pas de soucis, fat attention à toi et passe le bonjour à ta maman.

L : Ne te fâche pas mais… tu devrais appeler ton père pour le prévenir que tu vas bien.

La joie laissa place à l'angoisse.

E : Lisa…

L : C'est ton père, ce n'est pas parce que tu pars loin qu'il va disparaitre.

E : Oui, et bien il avait qu'à être présent quand il le fallait.

L : Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ca fait quasi 15 ans et vous vous appelez pour noël, anniversaire et encore je ne suis même pas sûre.

E : Ecoute, tu n'es pas à ma place, je sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai remonté la pente suite au décès de ma mère mais il est fautif et j'ai même appris qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Alors je ne vais pas faire d'effort, on a chacun nos vies et on est plus heureux comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle, des larmes commençant à perler au coin des yeux.

L : Ok, excuse-moi mais je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es ma sœur de cœur tu sais bien. Ne pleure pas ma belle. Comment tu veux trouver un hawaïen si tu es toute bouffi et les yeux rouges. Taquina-t-elle pour se faire pardonner.

E : Ce n'est pas ma priorité, tu sais moi et le tactile… Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux tout en souriant pour rassurer son amie.

L : Oui je le sais… Prend ton temps et tu sais l'amour ça ne se dicte pas !

E : Merci ma belle, bon je vais aller profitez du soleil et de la plage. Fais attention à toi, ne fourre pas ton nez n'importe tout !

L : Je ne suis pas un chien mais journaliste !

E : Et comme moi tu fouines très bien ! Et tu es une excellente journaliste !

L : Que de compliments ! Allez je te laisse et je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour demain !

E : Merci ! On se reparle bientôt ! Plein de bisous !

L : Bisous à toi aussi

Emily raccrocha, elle se sentait à la fois contente et angoissée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle reparle de son père… Elle se ressaisit rapidement et oublia vite ce moment de tristesse voyant les gens s'amuser et nager. Elle partit en balade au bord de l'eau, observant ce qu'il entourait, surfeur, vacancier, jeu en famille, le bonheur quoi. Elle prenait plaisir à observer tout ceci, bien loin de la tristesse de Paris. Alors qu'elle déambulait, elle finit par arriver près d'une camionnette ainsi que des tables pour manger, un genre de food truck. Elle se décida à l'essayer car elle n'avait que le repas d'avion dans l'estomac, autant dire rien ! Alors qu'elle s'avança près de la camionnette, elle entendit un cri. En effet une femme était en train de se faire voler son sac. Ni une ni deux, elle s'avança vers la femme en difficulté, l'homme repoussa la femme, le butin enfin en main. C'était sans compter sur Emily qui ne le laissa pas partir et arriva à le contrôler malgré leur différence de carrure. Elle lui envoya une droite qui le fit tituber et tomber par terre. Emily se releva, un poil essouffler et rendit le sac à la jeune femme qui la remercia, encore chamboulée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

E : Tenez madame, vous allez bien.

Femme : Oui merci beaucoup vous avez une sacrée droite.

E : Merci, je suis policière, j'ai de l'entrainement. Sourit-elle pour dédramatiser la situation.

Soudain Emily se rendit compte que beaucoup de gens avait vu la scène. Génial, pensa Emily. Pour jouer la discrétion, c'est réussi. Elle vu un homme d'un poids non négligeable et ayant un tee shirt au logo de la camionnette, une crevette, apparemment, s'avancer.

E : Bonjour, pouvez-vous appeler la police et une ambulance ?

Ka : Déjà fait ma sœur. Je suis Kamekona, le patron de cette petite entreprise. Dit-il en pointant sa camionnette.

E : Merci et je ne suis pas votre sœur, ok.

Ka : ok ok, puis-je vous offrir un repas pour vous remercier.

Emily n'aimait cette familiarité mais qui sais c'était sûrement courant ici, tout le monde est détendu. Ce n'est pas comme à Paris où on se méfie de tout le monde.

E : Merci et excusez-moi, je suis française, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle familiarité.

Pendant ce temps la police et l'ambulance arrivèrent et prirent en charge le criminel et la victime, un des policiers s'avança vers Emily et salua Kamekona. Ils se connaissent, intéressant pensa Emily.

Policier : Madame, je suis le sergent Duke Lukela. Vous avez donc été témoin de l'agression et vous avez même neutralisé le suspect.

E : Bonjour Sergent. Oui je venais me restaurer quand j'ai vu cet individu violenter cette femme pour lui prendre son sac.

Sgt : Très bien. Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant, vous venez d'arriver dans la région ?

E : Je viens effectivement d'arriver. Je viens de France et j'ai été délocalisé dans votre pays. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je dois intégrer le 5-0 demain.

Le sergent fut surpris mais rapidement conquis au vue des capacités de la jeune femme.

Sgt : Eh bien, vous commencez fort. Rigola-t-il

E : on doit rendre justice en toute occasion.

Sgt : je vous remercie pour votre intervention, cela faisait un moment qu'on voulait l'attraper mais il est comme une anguille.

E : Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Sourit-elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer mais laisser une injustice passée, impossible.

Sgt : Je connais le chef du 5-0, le Commandant McGarrett, c'est un homme loyal et très respecté. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous intégrer.

E : Merci beaucoup, j'espère aussi.

Le sergent reparti avec le criminel et la victime a été plus choquée qu'autre chose mais fut emmener tout de même à l'hôpital. Emily parti à la rencontre de Kamekona qui la fit installer à une table.

Ka : Tu vas me goutter ça. Dit-il en lui montrant des crevettes.

E : Ouah, ça a l'air super bon ! Merci !

Ka : De rien ça me fait plaisir.

E : Dis j'ai vu que tu connaissais le Sgt. Duke Lukela. Connaitrais-tu par hasard, le commandant McGarrett ?

Ka : Si je le connais ! Le 5-0 vient souvent manger ici ! Je suis comme qui dirait leur cantine.

E : Oh on va être amené à se revoir alors. J'intègre le 5-0 demain.

Ka : Ouah, tu vas être une bonne recrue. Tu as du potentiel. Lui dit-il en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils montrant son intérêt.

Emly se senti soudain pas très à l'aise, le stress montant d'un coup en pensant à demain. Kamekona la rassura.

Ka : Ne t'inquiète pas, le Commandant est quelqu'un de pro, après tout c'est un Seal, une force de la nature.

E : Et bien je verrais demain, pour le moment je vais déguster ces magnifiques crevettes. Merci encore pour le repas.

Ka : De rien. Profite bien.

Emily savoura son repas qui ma foi était bon et salua Kamekona. Après ces émotions, elle se décida à faire un peu shopping, histoire de se changer les idées. Les rues n'étaient pas trop bondées, un vrai plaisir pour elle qui n'aimait pas le monde et être touchée.

En rentrant à son hôtel, elle était ravie de ses achats. Elle alla à la salle de bain et se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà un peu bronzé. C'était quand même comme des vacances. Le cadre est super et en plus le travail accompli dans ces conditions le rend plus agréable. Et qui sait, peut qu'elle ne verra pas autant d'horreur qu'à son ancien job.

Elle se restaura dans sa chambre grâce au room service puis observa l'océan par la fenêtre et repensa à sa première journée. Elle avait rencontré pas mal de personnes : Le Gouverneur (bienveillant mais manipulateur), Dana la secrétaire (gentille, la situation avait l'air de l'amuser), Kamekona (sacré personnage mais très sympa quand on apprend un peu à le connaitre), Sgt. Duke Lukela (policier respecté de ce qu'Emily a pu voir) et enfin le Commandant McGarrett (elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais elle savait que c'était un homme respecté, loyal, un Seal). Elle avait hâte d'entrer au 5-0 demain et de rencontrer son chef et son équipe.

Elle alla au lit, mis la tv mais s'endormit vite devant.


End file.
